Strays
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The Doctor is torn between telling Rose off for not being affected by the war, and telling Jack off for starting the odd plague.  Part of my Altenatives series.


My Alternatives fic for the episode The Empty Child. Only one more to go for the Ninth Doctor era.

* * *

Strays

They never listened to him. Never. And now Rose had vanished off the face of the planet, he was alone and talking to cats and his TARDIS was making phone calls it couldn't possibly make.

There was something more than a bit weird going on here.

Still, he needed to find Rose. She had no idea that they were about to be bombed by Germans. She had no idea that this was the Blitz going on around her.

It wasn't until he and Rose were back together that he realised something. She brought back strays more often than even he did. But this one...this Captain Jack wasn't right. He'd travelled through time, he could tell that instantly by the feel of him and his timeline.

Time Agent he was told. Damn! The people Rose decides to adopt were getting more and more dangerous. First the genius boy that decided to change the shape of the world, and now this man. A man quite capable of changing something and then just getting right out of there, with no care in the world that anything was bad or wrong with what he was doing.

He had thought all the Time Agents were gone now, after he had destroyed their weapons supplier as soon as it was built and put up a banana grove in its place.

Also, he rather felt like Rose was always going after the pretty ones to make him jealous. She'd done it before with Adam.

Well, this one wasn't stepping one single foot on his TARDIS. Not one. He wasn't having anything to do with a Time Agent. No matter how hard Rose might beg for it.

Already he knew the damage done to the people surrounding them was Jack's fault, but, as all guilty parties tended to be when faced with a hard thing to digest, he was completely in denial over it being his fault. Well, he was sure he'd get the chance to show off and prove it later.

And Rose. She needed the lesson about not wandering away hammered into her head it seemed. Also, he didn't like being called nicknames like Spock. He was the Doctor. No other name was necessary. She needed to learn that lesson again too it seemed.

And she really, really needed to be careful of whom she decides to start telling people about things like time travel and whether or not that made them Time Agents. That was an incredibly dumb move on her part. Why did she say it anyway?

Wait, he knew the answer to that after taking a deep breath. Jack was clearly from the 51st century. No other century had humans that were made with those pheromones in built. Rose probably would have said anything to try and get into Jack's pants as soon as she had met the man.

He grinned.

At least it meant she was leaving him alone in that regard. He had made up his mind a while back not to start anything with her. She'd never be able to take it seriously. And he'd need serious.

Someone who says hanging by a barrage balloon was the only way to travel during a bombing of her own city couldn't take much of anything seriously. And the way she said it hit nerves she didn't even realise she was touching within him.

No one should joke about a serious matter as that. Not until the danger is over at least. The bombing was still going on outside though. And none of the death or destruction was bothering her in the least...

On other thoughts, maybe Captain Jack wasn't such a bad bloke. At least he took war seriously, even if he did use it to make a profit. He at least made sure to land his junk in places where a bomb was already going to hit. No extra damage done. Well, except for this damage that is.

Still, now he was torn between trying to teach Rose valuable life lessons about feelings and what war can do to people and showing Jack that all the plague victims in the hospital were, indeed, his fault.

Choices, choices.

In the end, both were put on hold. The people in the room with them were getting rather lively, for folk who were supposed to be dead.


End file.
